


If The World Was Ending

by HardcoreSupernatural



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardcoreSupernatural/pseuds/HardcoreSupernatural
Summary: The world is ending and the boys are out of options. After a nasty breakup one year ago, Dean ask you to come back, needing to see you one last time hoping to rekindle your old relationship.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 10





	1. If The World Was Ending - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Season 15 Spoilers!!!! - Alternative ending to SPN!!!

*One Year Ago*

You wake up to an empty bed, slowly stretching out your arm under the covers. Searching, yet not finding, the warm body of your boyfriend. You bring yourself to a sitting position, wiping the sleep from your eyes, you notice that the room was empty.

It has been a frequent occurrence that Dean would be gone when you woke up. He wouldn’t kiss you or wake you a little to tell you he was leaving either. It hurt to think about it. You were concerned and knew the only way to make yourself feel better was to talk to him. You needed some major reassurance that he still loved you.

You make your way out of the room and to the kitchen, where you find Dean and Sam eating breakfast. You noticed Dean had put a bowl and spoon next to your spot for when you got up. That had to be a good sign, right?

“Good morning.” You smile making your way around Dean, kissing the top of his head. Both boys said good morning and the room fell silent. The only sound was you opening the cereal and pouring the milk. While eating, you felt like your crunching was filling the room, you try to slow your chewing down.

“You okay?” Dean questions, side eyeing you.

You smile widely, food almost spilling out of your mouth. You swallow quickly and state, “Yeah, it’s just super quiet, that’s all.”

He shrugs his shoulders and goes back to reading the newspaper while drinking his coffee. Dean was feeling weird, he didn’t know if it had to do with the back to back hunts or his relationship with you. He had known for a while now that he was fighting to decide to break up with you or not. He just didn’t know if this was a bump in the road or something more serious.

He was pretending to read the newspaper because he didn’t want to talk to you. He didn’t know what to say and talking to you didn’t feel the same anymore. The constant fights and bickering at each other were endless and annoying. He felt exhausted with his life and did everything to keep his distance when he could.

You quickly finish your breakfast to keep from the awkwardness you were creating for yourself. Getting up, you place your bowl in the sink and leave the kitchen quietly. You were so lost in your thoughts that you lost track of both your movements and time when you noticed you were already back in your room getting dressed.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, you were wondering how to approach the situation with Dean. Your legs were shaking and you lean your head back slightly. You had no idea how you were going to tell Dean that your relationship was rocky and you didn’t know what the next step was. You didn’t want him to blame himself or to think badly of himself. Dean was an amazing person inside and out. He always made you feel special and loved, but these past couple of weeks have been tough on the both of you.

You thought the best way to practice was by doing. Taking a couple of deep breaths you gather the strength to move your body to make your way to find Dean.

You slowly make your way around the bunker, avoiding the room you knew he was in. You want to give yourself as much time as you can before confronting the man.

Eventually, you make your way into the war room, where you find him reading on the computer, but he exchanged his coffee mug for a beer. Typical Dean Winchester for you. You almost turned right around when you saw him, he was slightly slumped over the computer and moving his hand through his hair.

He was looking through several news sites, looking for anything unusual like you all do during your days off. Dean knew exactly when you walked into the open room, dreading what could be on your mind. He knew you knew something was wrong. It was the elephant in the room at all times.

“Where’s Sam?” You ask, making your way over to sit next to him.

“Supply run.” He mumbles, barely audible to the human ear. He didn’t want to talk to you, not now. He wasn’t ready and didn’t know exactly what he was going to say. He didn’t want to hurt you but knew it was going to happen either way.

You spin around in your chair to face him. You barely whisper out, “Can we talk?” Dean looks at you while you bite your lower lip in anticipation. He shakes his head ‘yes’.

“Umm...so…” you start softly, not really knowing what exactly to say, “I’ve been feeling like you’ve been really distant lately and I just want to know why?”

“Just been tired, you know.” He half answers the question, completely lying to avoid the real conversation.

You were annoyed at the answer you got knowing it wasn’t completely true. You knew how Dean got when he was tired and this was different.

“I don’t know Dean, this just doesn’t feel like you are tired.” You mention in disbelief. “I know things have been tough lately and I guess I’m just getting the feeling that you don’t love me anymore.” Right when the words left your mouth Dean’s head slowly rose. Gripping his hand around the beer bottle.

You hated the silence, you hated that you couldn’t understand what he was thinking. It felt like a lifetime before he finally spoke,

“I guess...I have been feeling differently about us Y/N.” You were terrified that those words just left his mouth. And even more scared to think of what could possibly come next. “I’ve just been feeling off lately and I think it’s because of us.”

It hadn’t fully hit you yet, what he was completely saying. It felt like a semi-truck just hit you and decided to reverse and run over your dead corpse just to make sure you were really dead. You almost laugh at how completely crazy this situation was. Hoping that any minute you would wake up from this nightmare.

“So what are you saying, Dean?” You stuttered, trying to keep the tears from falling.

He paused for another moment, not daring to look over at you. He finally turned in his chair, jaw clenched tightly.

“I don’t think I’m in love with you anymore, Y/N.” The words fell like bricks, instantly building a wall between the two of you. You gasp, lips shutting as you try harder and harder to keep yourself from completely breaking down.

This was the moment you wished to never hear. This was the moment you wished to never live through. But here you were sitting in front of the love of your life and he was telling you he didn’t love you anymore. It was completely and utterly the most embarrassing and horrible moment of your life. And you couldn’t move. You couldn’t run away and hide. And you didn’t know what was going to happen next.

You felt your body begin to collapse, not fully knowing how to process the information. You were completely unaware of your surroundings. Your hands gripping the arm rest tighter, hoping to not fall onto the ground. Your eyes slowly fogging up due to the water accumulating.

“Y/N.” Dean whispers, “I’m so sorry.” And he was truly sorry, he knew how difficult this was for the both of you. And knowing that he had to be the one to break your heart, destroyed him even more.

You lift your head up to meet his watery eyes. Tears streaming down his face, him wiping them away.

“I just,” you started, “I just can’t believe it. I just thought we were always meant to be.” You said through sniffles. You felt even more embarrassed than before and didn’t know what to do. Your body felt like a million pounds and your feet were impossible to move. What were you supposed to do after this? You couldn’t stay in the bunker with Dean. You had nowhere to go.

“I should go.” Dean mumbled, slowly getting to his feet. Wiping away another tear that escaped his eye and gulping as he made his way out the room. Leaving you and your quiet sniffles to fill the stale air.

What was left for you here? you thought to yourself. What was the next step with your relationship between you and the boys. You didn’t know if it was best for you to stay or go, you hoped Dean would take you back but knew he wouldn’t. He made up his mind and you knew that he felt different about you for some time now.

It absolutely broke your heart. You slowly leaned back in the chair letting your sobs echo throughout the bunker. Hoping to escape this nightmare.

image  
You spent the rest of your day in your room, only leaving to use the restroom and sneak into the kitchen to grab some water and a granola bar. You didn’t want to see anyone, not Sam, and especially not Dean.

You didn’t know what your next move was going to be but you knew you couldn’t stay here. You decided to pack up your belongings in your few duffle bags, clean your room a bit, and leave a note for whoever decides to peek into your room first.

This was the end to your days traveling and hunting with the Winchesters. You need a fresh start and a new place to call home. You made your way out of the bunker with no one spotting you and jumped in your car. Starting up your engine and driving out of the garage leaving the bunker and the Winchesters behind.


	2. If The World Was Ending - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world is ending, leaving Dean, Sam, and Cas hunting for answers and a solution. But Dean gets caught up, making him call you out of the blue begging for you to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Spoilers for Season 15!!!!!!!!!!! Earthquakes and road disasters.
> 
> A/N: So happy with how this series is unfolding so far, and this chapter is to help set the scene so I hope you enjoy it!!! Thank you for all the support on the first part, it means so much to me!!! As always feedback is GOLD!!!!
> 
> No beta so all mistakes are mine!!!!
> 
> *Also posted on Tumblr: HardcoreSupernatural*

*Present day*

The long black paved road ahead was the only thing in sight. The Sun slowly dipping behind the mountains until fully being engulfed by the night begging to rule the sky. Classic rock lowly playing on the radio lowers the tension of the car ride while Dean lightly taps the steering wheel to the music mindlessly as he drives.

“Are we going to talk about it?” Sam finally asks, looking at his brother.

“Talk about what, Sammy?” Dean knew exactly what Sam wanted to talk about, but it wasn’t important. Nothing was important to him anymore and the more this war went on, the more his hope faded.

“You keep sacrificing yourself and for what? You basically threw yourself into that vamps nest back there with no plan.” Sam states passionately, he was growing more concern about his brother’s motives. “I just don’t understand what is going on with you lately.”

Dean pauses, he knew he had to tell Sam what was going on. He was tired of always being strong. “I’m just tired of always fighting. And soon there will be nothing more to fight for. I guess I’ve just been feeling like my whole life has meant nothing.”

“Dean…” Sam whispers.

Dean quickly cuts him off, “I guess I’m just mainly worried about all the people we can’t save if God destroys this world. How am I supposed to be here and do nothing. We have no plan Sammy, none. And that’s the cold hard truth. What am I supposed to do with my last days on Earth?”

The car grew quiet, the only sound was the radio and the purring of the engine.

“We will stop it Dean, we always do.” Sam tries reassuring his brother.

Dean didn’t answer back, his jaw tightening while trying everything to keep his eyes on the road. The fight was beginning to get to him and he was growing tired of always giving it his all. He felt completely lost. His hands tighten around the steering wheel as he speeds his way down the back roads of the flatlands.

Dean finally is pulled back to reality as the car begins to shake. The steering wheel moving rapidly in Dean’s grasp before he finally regains control over the vehicle. He looks over to Sam trying to find some answers, yet Sam’s face is covered in confusion.

The rumble of the earth below slowly shaking, making Dean swerve left and right. Tires screeching as they get caught on several pot holes with Sam helping Dean point out objects or uneven roads.

Dean grips the steering wheel tighter, expertly dodging the obstacles. Only for shifting ground to open right in front of them. Stepping on the gas, the roaring engine shoots forward towards the expanding crater. In the last moments, the Impala leaps across the trench, time slowing down as both boys yell as the car goes flying.

A loud boom and crash of the car on the other side lets the boys know they are safe. Dean quickly steps on the gas again as the ground shakes harder and speeds away as the earth spreads open, exposing a giant hole expanding in the rearview mirror.

The deep breaths of both boys fills the air. With Dean not letting go of the gas pedal until they are home.

“Cas!” Dean yells, almost running down the steps with Sam following suit. There was fallen debris and objects all over the bunker floor. Both boys drop their bags on the war room table “Cas!”

Cas appears from around the corner, “I’m so happy you boys are alright.” His low voices echoing through the room.

“What the hell is happening, Cas?” Sam asks.

“I think God is slowly causing natural disasters to arise. I’m not quite sure, Angel radio has been going crazy. Saying they are shifts all over the world.” He speaks in a neutral tone.

“Is this the end?” Dean asked.

“No one truly knows, not even the angels. But it seems like the start. According to the Bible, there will be great earthquakes, famines and pestilences among other things.” Cas tries to recount from memory.

“But that end of the world crap already happened.” Dean explains.

“Then, I guess, he is changing the story.” Cas deciphers.

“What do we do, then?” Sam questions.

“There’s nothing we can do. We just sit here and wait.” Cas mentions, finally taking a seat. Almost waiting for the world to stop around him.

“You’re expecting us to just sit here and wait? Wait for death?” Dean clarifies, angry slowly growing in his voice.

“I’m sorry Dean, but there is nothing that we have that can defeat God. I wish I could do more and I would if I could.” Cas’ solemn grim carries throughout the boys.

“I just can’t believe this…” Dean whispers angrily quickly pushing past Sam, walking towards his room.

He can’t believe after everything him, Sam, Cas, Jack, Mary, everything that everyone they ever knew went through, is all for nothing. He slams his door, walking back and forth a couple of paces, trying to calm himself down.

Finally settling on the edge of the bed, head in his hands. The whole world was crumbling around him and he was useless at this moment. It was completely destroying him, his body quickly beginning to shake. And then his mind went to you.

He doesn’t remember how long it’s been since he last thought of you and held onto the thought. You were the one that got away. You first met and instantly hit it off, becoming more than friends, discovering each other and then instantly dissipating like you’d never met.

You left one day never coming back and never speaking to any of the boys again. It broke Dean’s heart. Neither of you were ready for a lifetime together and maybe in the end you weren’t meant to be.

He had to learn how to live without you, which completely ripped his heart out. 

Dean started playing with his phone in his hands, spinning it around between his thumb and middle finger. He was hesitant to call you, afraid you’d change your number or you wouldn’t pick up. But he needed you and he needed to talk with you before everything was over. He wanted to make sure you were safe. It had been a year since he last saw you and he didn’t want to spend his last days without you.

He took a deep breathe and dialed your number, still remembering it by heart. The phone rang and rang, only to be picked up by your voicemail. Dean cursed it. He was mad you didn’t pick up, were you still mad at him after all this time?

“Hi, it’s Y/N, I don’t know how you have this number, but leave a message after the beep, I guess.” Your voice was music to his ears and a tear slides down his cheek. A hand fell over his mouth, stopping him from choking up.

“Um…hi….Y/N. It’s Dean.” He pauses, his hand shaking. “I know it’s been a while. Awhile since I’ve heard from you or you’ve heard from me. A lot is happening on our side of the world and I don’t know what to do. I just keep thinking of you and how I let you get away. And I am so mad at myself that it took me a year to confess this to you. But I need you, Y/N. Please, please come and see me. I need to say some stuff before…before it ends. Cause if the world was ending you’d come over right? I have so many things left to say…just please come…”

The beep went off, ending the message before Dean could say anything else with tears slowly filling his eyes, his head slumps down into his hands with his room filling with quiet sobs.

\-----  
Your phone buzzes in your pocket, the screen lights up relieving the missed call from Dean. Instantly puzzled on why he would ever call you, especially after so long and the tragic ending of your love story.

You regretfully shove your phone into your apron as you round the corner of the diner, stopping at each guest at the counter to fill up their coffee. As you pour, the ground starts to shake, making the coffee spill onto the counter.

Everyone stops what they are doing, trying to hold onto whatever they could. The news instantly started a clip of Breaking News, showing huge sinkholes in cities across the world. Finally ending on one that was only 20 miles from where you were.

You mind going to the boys, knowing that they were closer to the sinkhole than you. All you could think about was hoping that they were okay. Truth be told, you missed each of the boys, they all became a member of your family. But after the break up, you couldn’t bear to see any of them.

You had left the life behind, only picking up small cases here or there. Dean would pass your mind sometimes, all the late nights and early morning drives. It had been a year since your broke up and you thought you finally figured out how to live your life without him, without it completely ripping your heart out.

Your mind going back to the voicemail Dean left. Knowing with whatever was going on with the sinkholes, had something to do with the Winchesters.

\-----  
The diner closed early due to some structural damage, which was fine by you because you had been there since 6 a.m. You walk to your car, finally listening to Dean’s voicemail.

“Um…hi….Y/N. It’s Dean - A lot is happening on our side of the world and I don’t know what to do. I keep thinking of you and how I let you get away - But I need you, Y/N. - Cause if the world was ending you’d come over right? I have so many things left to say…just please come…”

His words bring tears to your eyes, and you start to silently sob in your car. All the memories beginning to flood your thoughts and the feelings of love for him resurfaced.

You decide then and there that you have to go see the boys. No matter what happened between you and Dean, you had to make sure they were alright.

You actually didn’t move too far away from them, you thought the best thing to do was be close by incase you needed anything from Sam, Cas, or Jack. The drive finally ended with you pulling in front of the grand building, wiping one last tear away as you exit the vehicle .

You breathe slowly as you walk over to the door, enter the building and descend down the stairs. At the bottom you hear Cas’ voice.

“Y/N?”

“Hiya boys” You lightly smile as Sam and Dean get up quickly from the library to see you standing at the bottom of the stairs, bright eyed and ready.


	3. If The World Was Ending - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don’t know if showing up at the bunker was the best idea but you needed to see the boys, you needed to see Dean. But you showing up complicates things more as you discover what you missed in the past year during a heart-to-heart with Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: 15 spoilers!!! Set in the middle of Season 15, basically what’s on US Netflix!!!
> 
> A/N: Part 3, yay!!! I am so happy with all the positive feedback on this series!!! Thank you all so much. As always, feedback is GOLD!!!
> 
> No beta for this series so all mistakes are mine!!!
> 
> *Also posted on Tumblr: HardcoreSupernatural*

“I just can’t believe you’re actually here.” Sam says, handing you a beer before sitting down next to you.

“Me either.” You scoff a little, taking a long sip.

And that was the honest answer. You didn’t really have a solid reason on why you came back or what was going to happen once you were back. After you heard Dean's voice, all the memories and emotions flooded back into your mind and you couldn’t let them go - not this time.

You had too many things left unsaid between the two of you, and you missed all of them. Not a day went by that you didn’t think of Jack, Cas, Sam, or Dean…

This past year has been hard on you. You tried to start a new life for yourself but you always found yourself yearning for the old one. You missed hunting and missed being around the boys...your boys. 

You couldn’t believe that you let your’s and Dean’s breakup get in the way of your friendships with Sam, Jack, and Cas. You hope there were no hard feelings and wanted everything to go back to normal. Well as normal as this life could be. 

The room fell silent, and you realized that Cas and Sam were eyeing both you and Dean. Completely forgetting that they would know about the breakup and it was ultimately the reason why you left. 

A small laugh escapes your lips and you take another sip before speaking.

“Hey, we’re cool.” You mention, trying to calm their nerves. “Dean actually called me and let me know the situation was pretty bad.” You confess.

“It is.” Sam’s eyes shift down.

You didn’t know what to say after that. You didn’t know how bad everything was and certainly weren’t aware of what was happening, you left this life behind. 

When the room fell silent again, you finally noticed that Dean hasn’t spoken a word since you got there. He was silent, expressionless, and the darkness in his eyes grew every second. What did he think would happen when he left that voicemail? Did he think you wouldn’t show up? How could you not show up, he practically begged you to come and see him? Did he not want you there after all?

You knew both of you were not ready to spend forever together, hell forever wasn’t an option in this line of work. But you both found comfort in one another and there was an instant spark that you thought would always be there. 

And you could have sworn you still felt it, every time your’s and Dean’s eyes met. Only hoping that he felt it too. 

You take a deep breath, pushing aside these thoughts about you and Dean. 

“So tell me everything.” You say, ready to hear what is happening.

Sam begins to explain how God wants to destroy this world and has started to destroy other realities he has created. You couldn’t believe you practically missed out on your biggest villain yet, and definitely didn’t know it was going to be God.

“Wow, I didn’t realize I wasn’t here to help you guys.” You look down at the empty bottle in your hands starting to feel the room closing in on you.

“We don’t blame you, Y/N.” Cas mentions, a friendly smile dancings across his lips. 

“I know.” You shake your head. “I just think I’m feeling a bit tired, that’s all.” You lie.

“Yeah, you should definitely get some rest, who knows how long you’ve been driving.” Sam says, his warm smile pulling at your heart. 

“Well, actually I didn’t really go that far. Only about 20 miles or so.” You finally confess.

“Really?” Sam shockingly questions.

“Yeah, I wanted to be close incase, well I guess anything like this happened.” You notice Dean’s gulp when you confess that you were closer than they thought. Your heart begins to sink and you quickly look away.

“You were so close and you never called?” You hear a voice echo behind you, turning around you are faced with Jack’s confused, harmless face.

“Jack…” His name falling from your lips.

“You left, Y/N. You left when we all needed you.” Tears pooling in his eyes, his arms dangle by his sides, fist clenching tighter and tighter together.

“You don’t understand Jack, I had to leave.” You begin to get up, hoping that he might understand.

“You didn’t though.” He practically yells.

“I’m sorry.” You whisper, inches away from your chair.

“But -” 

“Enough!” Dean’s voice cuts through the room. “Jack, enough. Y/N had to leave and we were fine without her, okay.” He angrily mentions, getting up quickly and exiting the room before anyone can question him. 

You sigh knowing that your relationship with Dean was going to be a lot harder to rekindle than you thought. The tension in the room grew as you all stood still, not knowing what to do or what to say. 

You make you way over to Jack, pulling him in for a tight hug. Quickly feeling him almost collapse under your touch. 

“I am truly sorry I left you. It will never happen again.” You whisper into his ear before releasing him.

You flash him a small smile before picking up your bag from the table and making your way down the hall. 

For some reason you thought this place would look different, but you guessed if it didn’t change in the last 100 years than it definitely wasn’t in just one. You almost forgot the way that it smelled and how the fluorescent lights lit up the hallways. 

As you walked, you almost opened the door to Room 11, but realization quickly set in when you remembered you and Dean were no longer together. Which meant you didn’t share a room. 

You walk a couple doors down to your old bedroom before you relocated and open the door slowly. The musky smell filled your nose and some boxes were in the corner. You never really moved out of your bedroom, just spent more time in Dean’s. You both knew that you needed your own space. 

You left the boxes because you thought you would come back any day to pick them up but you couldn't bring yourself to see anyone from this life. 

You walk over to the desk, placing your bag down. Seeing the photos and papers you left behind. Only knowing now how hard it would be on any of the boys that saw that you left and didn’t even take any of the pictures with you. 

A tear escapes your eyes and you back up to plop on the bed. Laying back and staring at the empty ceiling above you. 

\----

You realize you fell asleep when you heard a soft knock on the door. 

“Come in.” You answer, the words barely coming out of your dry mouth.

“Y/N?” Cas questions opening the door to see you fixing your mangled hair. His smile meets yours, “I was wondering if you wanted to go for a ride?”

Though you found it a little strange that Cas wanted to go for a drive, you took him up on the offer. You think he needed a friend to talk too, and you realize you needed one too. 

The drive was fairly silent for a while. Some jazz was softly playing in the background. 

“He’s missed you a lot.” Cas finally speaks, filling the air with his soft words.

“I know.” You confess, picking the dirt under your fingernails. “But I felt like I had to leave. He broke my heart.” You could feel the pain beginning to swell in your heart again. You try to push it away but it stayed as you looked across the several empty fields. 

“I think he realizes that now and he is mad at himself.” Cas looks over to you noticing a couple of tears sliding down your cheeks.

“I just don’t know what to say or do, Cas.” You meet his gaze but he quickly turns back to the road. You felt completely alone and knew Cas would never fully understand your hurt no matter how hard he tries. But you knew he understood what it felt to lose someone, you smile slightly knowing how far he has come. 

“Give him time, Y/N. Let him come to you. You know Dean and he will never intentionally try to hurt you...well not twice that is.” You laugh at his statement through your tears. 

“It just hurt so badly when he said he didn’t love me. But being back here made me realize how much I missed this past year. How sad Jack was when he saw me, I never wanted to hurt him. I was just thinking about myself when I left and was too ashamed to come back.” You breathe slowly, trying to explain your thought process.

“A lot has happened since you left, Y/N. We just told you about the God stuff but we never told you about the other obstacles we all had to face.” His hand clenched the steerwheel.

“Like what?” You question, wondering why Sam wouldn’t have told you everything earlier.

“Well first off, Michael took over Dean’s body again.” You gasped knowing exactly what that meant. “And he almost killed him and started a monster war.”

“That’s the reason that so many hunters went to Chicago.” You were finally putting the pieces together. 

Cas shook his head. Wow, and you were stunned that you weren’t there for him during that time. You laugh, beginning to grow mad at yourself for how stupid it was for you to leave. 

“Also, Jack died.” He breathes out. 

Your eyes widen, “What!”

“He died, Y/N. I mean he is back now, of course. But he died and I remember him asking for you, for days.” He gulps and in that moment you knew how hard Jack dying was on him. The fact that you weren’t there for any of the boys hurt you so deeply that you almost couldn’t breath.

“How can I make it up to any of them, to you?” You question, wanting so badly to redo this past year.

“Just be there for us now, we need to try and figure out a way to stop God.” He reassures you.

“Have you found a way yet?” You ask.

“No, and I am beginning to worry that we won’t. That this world and in it are doomed.” And as the words escape his lips, the ground begins to shake. Prompting you and Cas to hold onto the car and feel the wicked Earth open and crumble beneath you as you make your way back to the bunker.


	4. If The World Was Ending - Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally time to rekindle things with Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 4, yay!!! Seriously loving how this series is coming together and it’s almost done!! Let me know what you think, and as always feedback is GOLD!!!
> 
> No beta, so all mistakes are mine!!
> 
> *Also posted on Tumblr: HardcoreSupernatural*

“Sam, Dean.” Cas’ voice echoes through the halls as he walks rather quickly to catch up to them.

“What’s up, Cas?” Dean questions, almost annoyed at anything making a sound.

“We need to talk about Y/N,” Cas remarks as all three boys stand in the middle of the hallway.

“Why?” Sam questions, thinking something happened to you while you were out with Cas.

“She is hurting.” He says, acting like it is the most obvious thing.

“So?” Dean visibly beginning to fume.

“So what, Dean? So you do something about it.” He mentions, angry taking over. “You go and do something about it.”

“Cas, if Dean doesn’t want-”

“No, he must. Dean your world is dying and that means you are going to die with it. And you are going to die unhappy. You make it this right, you make your last few days on Earth count. If not, you asked her here for nothing.” Cas abrasive tone cutting through the thick tension he has created.

“He is right, Dean,” Sam tries to agree but is cut off by Dean walking away.

Clearly annoyed by the situation and at himself, knowing that Cas and Sam are right. He is acting like an idiot not talking to you. How could he have called you, begging for you to come back and see him and yet do nothing while you are here.

His mind must have lost track of time when he noticed that he has been pacing back and forth in front of your door. Finally gaining enough courage to knock, he takes a deep breath but stops himself.

Knowing that you’d be asleep and that he would have to wait until tomorrow to finally rekindle your relationship. His hand slips off of the door and his footsteps descend down the corridor. 

image  
“I’m sorry...I just don’t think I love you anymore.” He whispers, a single tear leaving his golden eyes. His lips tremble slightly and mouthing what words cannot escape his lips.

The sudden clump in your throat, making it hard for you to breathe hung on for dear life. Your heart stops and aching in your chest begins as the words slip from his mouth. Your face tightening, trying to hold back tears and screams. Helpless. You felt completely and utterly helpless. You were destroyed with the several words the older Winchester spoke to you.

Your body not knowing how to react, your hands instantly clenching together. Both of you standing only feet apart but a million miles away in your heads. You couldn’t believe his words and how this could finally be the end. Tears start spilling down your face, vision becoming instantly fogging. Your eyes shifting down and your hands coming up to wipe away the tears. You hear the heavy footsteps walking away, moving your hands away from your eyes, you see Dean leaving the room not even bothering to look back.

“Nooo!” You scream, your whole body completely collapsing.

“No!” You murmur to yourself as your body jolts up, covered in sweat. You took in a deep breath, blowing out the hot air, trying your hardest not to shake. You feel a couple of tears travel their way down your cheeks. Your heart beats fast and you clench the sheets under you.

You close your eyes, gulping and slowly lay back down. Tears still running down your face, you couldn’t help but feel so hurt by the Dean in your dreams and quickly realized the reality of the situation. He really did break up with you, not only did the Dean in your dreams not love you but the one in real life didn’t either. You can feel your heart tightening in your chest as you lay back down, silently sobbing to yourself.

The darkness from the room took over your body and mind, lulling you back to a dreamless sleep.

You finally awake completely covered in sweat, your clothes and blankets sticking to your wet skin. You roll your eyes, utterly annoyed by the whole situation. This day was off to a bad start and you knew exactly why.

You get out of your wet clothes, putting on an old shirt that was Dean’s. You forgot to bring any other clothes with you when you came back to the bunker, only cursing at yourself now.

You shuffle your way out of your room, noticing that Dean’s door was open yet no one was inside. You don’t know why you decided to enter his room but you felt as though it might make you feel better.

It still looks exactly the same, magazines piled up, guns hanging on the walls, and his dirty clothes never seeming to make it in the basket. You laugh to yourself, completely forgetting that he wasn’t yours anymore.

You begin to pick up some of his dirty socks and shirts thrown around the room. Tossing the several pieces into the basket’s direction, only making one or two articles of clothing. The final shirt you pick up was one he wore when you first met him, his green flannel.

You can still picture his soft smile and green eyes when he rescued you from the Djinn. He really was something else, like no other man you had known before. A tear slips down your cheek when you finally remember that he doesn’t love you anymore.

You must have stayed in his room longer than expected when you heard a cough from behind. Instantly turning on your feet, you are met when a large man with crossed-arms blocking the only exit.

You gulp, not knowing why you entered his room and how you were going to explain any of this. You grasp the flannel tighter, bringing it up to your chest.

His eyes watching your eyes moving, and yet he still doesn’t speak. But inside he is happy you are here.

“I see you still don’t pick up after yourself,” you try to lighten the mood. His expressionless response was all you needed to know that he wasn’t amused.

“I..I..came in because,” you pause, you try think of a reason as to why you came into his room, “well I really don’t know why I came in.” You finally confess. 

As the words fall from your mouth, he stalks his way towards you. Pulling the door and quickly shutting it, the light and distance once separating you now gone as he closes the distance, pulling you and kissing you passionately.

The world stops in that moment, your mind running blank as your lips follow his. The soft sucking and light movements drawing you in more. Finally pulling away, faces as close as humanly possible to another human without touching.

“I missed you,” he exhales, his thumb swirling across your cheek.

Your breaths mix together for a moment. But as lovely as the moment was, it didn’t feel completely right to you. As much as you loved Dean, you couldn’t completely forget the past and what he has done to you.

You pull away, pushing him back in the process. Knowing that you need some room to think, trying your hardest not to let your love for him cloud your judgement.

You make your way over to the bed, sitting down, flannel still in your hand. You pat the bed to signal Dean to sit next to you. He approaches the bed, it slowly dips as he takes a seat.

You take one last deep breath before talking, knowing if the world was actually ending that you needed to finally say the things you always wanted to say. 

“Dean… I completely get that you don’t know what to say or even how to say it but you cannot just kiss me and expect everything to go back to normal.”

You can see that he was hurt by your comment, and you knew Dean wasn’t good with his words or feelings. “Dean, the only way you’re going to get me back is by talking to me.”

“I’m worried, Y/N,” he finally confesses while rubbing both hands along his face. “I’m worried this is the end, and...and my one regret in life… is letting you go. I’m so completely sorry.” He shakes his head, eyes filling up with water.

“Dean-”

“No, Y/N. When I broke up with you, I took everything away. I took your life and your home away. How could I be so shallow? And you know the horrible part, it wasn’t true. I did still love you and yet I was so scared to let you...let you in, to see the me that isn’t always strong. I was terrified.” You finally spots, several tears running down his face. 

“Dean, I’ve had a lot of time to think and try to understand why we broke up. And I could see for a while before that you were pushing me away. And I don’t blame you, this life is hard. What if you let me in, and I got hurt or die. I understand that letting another person into your heart is hard.” You mention, placing one of your hands over his heart. You can feel the beating underneath your fingertips.

“I want you Y/N. I don’t want to die knowing I let the one I love the most get away and I won’t let you get away this time.” He places his hands over yours, grasping tightly.

“I’m yours Dean. Always have and always will be. For as long as you want me.” You whisper, slowly leaning in.

“Forever.” He breathes as your lips collide with his finally feeling at home.

And although you forgave him rather quickly, you knew you didn’t want to wait around for anyone else. That Dean was and always will be yours. Knowing that you both were finally ready for forever.


	5. If The World Was Ending - Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The destruction becomes worse, allowing for you and Dean to spend one final night together.
> 
> Warning: 18+ Smut!!!! Oral; both male and female giving/receiving, p to v penetration, unprotected sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Of course I had to add some smut into this series, end of the world sex is the best kind, right? Hopefully you all are enjoying the series and am loving the feedback so far!! Let me know what you think, feedback is GOLD!!!
> 
> I want to give a special thanks to @deanmonandnegansbitchh for helping me write/beta this fic because I am still VERY new to smut. You did an amazing job and I couldn’t have done it without you!!! 
> 
> *Also posted on Tumblr: HardcoreSupernatural*

The days start to mix together as you all stay cooped up inside the bunker as it was agreed that it was safer this way. At this point, with the constant earthquakes, storms and tornadoes pasting through your area, it was too much of a risk to step one foot outside.

Most of your days were spent moving around the bunker, from the kitchen, to the war room, to the library, to just searching the halls and rooms for anything interesting. Finally having the time to explore the massive structure that you call home.

Over the past couple of days you and Dean have grown closer than ever before. There was nothing you didn’t talk about and you would stay up hours on end to just be with each other, knowing any day would be the last.

You were busy scrolling through your phone when Dean came in, thanks to him swinging the door shut, a weird thing of his. You watch him slowly take off his shirt exposing the soft skin underneath, unable to help but gulp and feel a fire burning inside you. 

He was everything you ever wanted in a man, including a perfect body. You want every single part of him and can’t even remember the last time you have had sex. Your mind was racing with the things that you would do to the man now making his way towards you, a playful smirk resting upon his face.

The bed sinks down a bit once he settles, taking off his socks one by one, tossing them in the corner. He hunches over a bit, visibly taking a hit from these past couple of weeks. You know deep down inside that he needs to relax, and you are the perfect cure.

You sit up a bit, scooching closer to him. The freckles that line the top of his back become more noticeable as you get closer. Your hand reaching towards him, your close fingers sending a shiver up his back as he tenses under your touch.

Dean couldn’t recall the last time he was intimate with someone, after you left, the hunter couldn’t bring himself to do so even after a year had passed.

You begin to kiss his shoulder, placing small peaks across his back. Both hands slowly massaging his muscles as he relaxes more into you. You’re melting at how he leans into your touch, like it’s been years since.

Yet before you can get any further, Dean turns around in one swift motion, colliding into you before settling on top. Heavy breaths from one another unite as his mouth attacks your neck in wet, sloppy kisses.

Arching your back up, you moan a bit, aligning your pelvis to be in sync with his own. Your panties becoming wet as the hunter makes his way down your body lifting the top covering your chest to kiss your bare skin.

His hands travel along your side, gripping and squeezing your hips, finally settling on the side of your legs as he begins to spread them. He looks up at you, the darkness in his eyes growing, starting to crave every inch of your body. A whimper escapes your kiss, waiting for him to touch you.

He leans down, placing a soft kiss on the delicate inside of your thigh, slowly moving in, inch by inch, closer to your center. The closer he gets, the more you moan and whine for him, practically music to his ears.

“You have to be quiet, sweetheart,” he hums between kisses, making it extra slow to watch you wiggle in his grasp.

After what felt like forever, he was finally hovering over your soaked panties, taking a finger and pushing them aside, exposing your sweet core. Dean licks his lips before going in, placing a kiss on your clit as two fingers find your entrance.

As his long fingers finally enter you, he hums against your clit as your body jolts up towards him.

“Fuck,” you whipser, getting up on your elbows to watch him lap at your core. You breathe, becoming heavy, unable to get away from his grasp.

The green eyed hunter takes you to paradise with those thick digits and tongue, your body rocking to the rhythm of their movements. Slowly, but surely, you’re reaching towards the edge. The heat rising more and more as he pumps faster, lightly curling his fingers in your pussy to get there.

Right when you get there, gasping, your inner walls squeeze his digits as your release coats them. Shortly after, Dean slows down, helping you come back down from the buzz of your orgasm. A couple of laughs escaping you when you’re trying to catch your breath.

Managing to look down, you catch the male pulling his fingers out, bringing them to his mouth to suck as your taste hits his tongue. The sight makes your core race, eager for more pleasure.

You sit up, leaning lightly on your hands catching your breath as Dean gets off the bed, his boxers hugging tightly to his growing boner. His length makes a needy moan escape your lips as you crawl to get a closer look.

He watches as you make your way towards him, reaching out to grab the hem of the boxers. Slowly, you release it from its clothed prison, watching it slap against his stomach.

He steps back a bit allowing for you to get on your knees on the floor. Opening your mouth for him to place his cock where it belongs, one of his hands grabbing the back of your head as his length enters your mouth.

Dean’s grunt fill the silence as you move back and forth at a steady pace, eyes locked on his. One beefy hand grabbing a fistful of your hair, tugging on it as you please him.

Your eyes start to water as he pushes deeper down your throat, holding his breath and grunts with every inch inside you. Face focused as his eyes catch you perfectly, taking him whole, lips glistening in saliva around him. Dean lets out a low hum at just how good you feel, wanting to savor every second.

His thrusts become uneven, his dick twitching to signal an approaching release, placing both hands behind your head. Dean pulling out with the follow of moans and you choking around his shaft.

“Don’t want to come just yet,” he almost jokes, leaning down to kiss you, pulling your body back up and heading towards the bed. 

Lips crash together, the hunter craving you, to feel every inch of your body, ready to make you whole again. He pulls you up with him, moving you backwards towards the bed as his lips crash into yours. Every little sensation drives his hunger, craving to truly appreciate you, feel your walls fit his dick like a glove.

Your back hits the mattress, legs spreading so he can see the wetness pooling between your thighs, his hand stroking his length. Practically drooling as his eyes watch your fingers brush over the sensitive areas.

“Baby,” you whine for him, his ears perk up as he notices your head falling back as you begin to pleasure yourself.

An animalistic growl escapes him, the wait could no longer be endured as Dean lines himself up to your entrance, sliding home and his temple pressed to your own. The buzz of pleasure hits the both of you, your walls adjusting to the girth while he sets a pace.

Both of his hands moving up towards your head, one positions itself in your messy hair and the other one holds onto your face. Pressing hard enough for pleasure as Dean begins to thrust harder inside of you.

“Oh, baby, you’re so tight,” he mumbles between his thrust, sending waves of pleasure throughout your body at his gentle whisper of words in your ear. It’s soft yet so sinful at the same time.

You let out a hum in response, letting him know you’re very appreciative state to his movements. Even unashamed to let a few moans escape you as he moves faster, like a stallion as his dick twitches inside.

Dean’s hand drops to grip the back of your neck, closing the distance between you both as the all too familiar journey to orgasm starts again. His hips slamming into you as he pounds away, the pleasure washing over you and in response has you back arching. Yet again, the hunter has brought out another orgasm from you.

He follows after your lead, thrusts sloppy after filling you up with his seed.

Stopping, you manage to catch your breath as the silence fills in. Dean lifts his head, carefully pulling out from inside as you wipe the sweat off his face. He kisses your swollen lips, sucking the bottom one and you enjoy the neediness of his gesture.

Arms wrapping around him lazily, his kisses leave moans free as the kiss calm down, no words spoken for such an experience. There was no need to describe the euphoric buzz in your bodies, you both knew.

“You are absolutely beautiful,” he rasps, now laying beside you, basking in the afterglow of such mind blowing sex. Moving his thick digits through his spiked strands, eyes piercing through the darkness.

“You’re not too bad yourself mister,” Letting out a giggle, you plant another kiss to those soft lips, cuddling into his chest.

No, you don’t want to ruin the moment however the thought of never knowing when you’ll both do this again came to mind. It’s best to appreciate the time spent.

He’s ready to crash, closing his eyes to drift away into a peaceful slumber when a quiet sob wakes him. Looking over, he holds you tight,“ Hey don’t be sad.” The hunter says, concern washing over him, he knows it’s scary because of their life but it was better to not live in fear.

“I’m not.” You start, taking a deep breath, “I’m actually really happy to be here with you.” In truth, you’d spend eternity with this man, if that were possible. “I love you Dean.” You whisper, slowly drifting off into slumber as his warm embrace begins to scare away any negative thoughts.

What you hadn’t caught was his response, kissing the top of your head as he succumbed to the darkness, ‘I love you more than anything Y/N.“


End file.
